


Tight

by DictionaryWrites



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bickering, Humor, M/M, Marijuana, Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: A new body comes with new challenges.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 19
Kudos: 326





	Tight

“James, this is taking so _long_,” Peter complains, and Elias smacks his shoulder hard, making Peter tighten his grip on Elias’ hips. Elias can’t help his laboured breathing as he scissors his fingers a little wider, trying to press on the muscle. For all his complaining, Peter’s cock is still rock hard – he _enjoys_ watching Elias like this, struggling.

“It’s Elias now, Peter,” Elias mutters, and he lowers himself back onto the head of Peter’s cock. It’s ridiculously big.

“Mmm, so I see,” Peter says dryly, his eyes stormy. “New body, new you. Elias has too many syllables.”

“Don’t be an idiot, Peter.”

“Just let me—"

“We had this with James Wright,” Elias manages to get out, gritting his teeth, and he rocks his hips a little, trying to get Peter’s head to slide into him, but he’s still so _tight_. Had it been this long, with James Wright? He doesn’t think so. It had been easier, certainly, but Peter’s cock is ridiculously big, a gargantuan _monster_ of a thing, only suited to the gargantuan monster that Peter is himself— “It just takes time.”

“_Let_ me—”

“I’m not letting you do anything,” Elias says, and Peter pinches his thigh: Elias’ knees go weak, and he cries out sharply as he falls down a little, the sharp pain going through him like a lightning crack, and Elias slaps Peter across the face.

Peter, being Peter, just moans in response, and then he laughs, beaming up at Elias with his eyes aglitter.

“_Elias_,” Peter purrs, drawing out the sibilant sound and letting it settle on the air, even going so far as to pout his lips, “what’s the point in a new body if you won’t let me break it in?”

“You won’t stop at breaking it in, though, will you, Peter?” Elias asks. “You’ll just _break it_.”

“Wasn’t this chap a stoner?” Peter demands, insouciant as a child demanding the sweets he’s hungry for, his amusement sapped by his impatience. “Shouldn’t he be looser?”

Elias stops, for a moment. Spreads his hands on Peter’s grey-haired chest, his head tilting slightly to the side. He considers.

“If you’re having some,” Peter says, “I want some too.”

“You don’t _deserve_ any,” Elias says, even as he clambers from Peter’s lap to find his coat, still with a cigarette case full to the brim of dried herb.

“Not even blowback, Ja—?” Peter asks. Elias’ eyes land on him, his lips pressed into a thin line, and Peter says, “Elias.”

“I might indulge you,” Elias says. “If you behave.”

Peter sighs, exaggeratedly. “_Must_ I?”

Elias flicks a match off his thumb, and lights a joint.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to hit up [my ask on Tumblr.](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask) Requests open.
> 
> I have a Magnus Archives discord! [Join here!](https://discord.gg/c9aZWDz)


End file.
